User talk:Skdhjf
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mythrun page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 23:10, November 9, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. 2nd Welcome Hello! I'm NagaX, a pretty active editor around here. I just wanted to welcome you. I know you got one, but that is sent to every user automatically. I'm pretty much the closest thing to an administrator, so you can ask me questions too. I go on everyday, so I'll probably reply to your message in about 2 minutes (if I'm online when you send it) or 3 hours (if I am offline when you send it). Well, thats it, have fun on the wiki! NagaX 16:09, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! And remember, you can ALWAYS contact me or an administrator. NagaX 18:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Any time. NagaX 20:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll create a user page for you if you want. I could also make you a infobox for you to use. Just tell me some things about you and I'll create it. NagaX 20:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok! What do you want for your image? Some images won't work. Do you want me to not put any image so you can find one yourself? NagaX 20:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I just need to know these things before I get started: *Your minifigure's name(s) (if you don't have the game just say none) *A quote (it could be anything, just no swearing) *Weapon (a weapon that you do/would like to use in LEGO Universe) Once you provide me with that info, I'll get started. NagaX 20:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I gtg I will make it later. NagaX 20:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it won't work. I think there is something wrong with wikicode. I tried like 10 different ways, and it didn't work. I'm REALLY sorry... NagaX 21:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I made a request for adminship. Do you think they will accept it? And do you think I would be a good administrator? NagaX 22:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ;). Was it the one at Lego Universe Wiki:Request for adminship/NagaX? NagaX 22:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It is loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong. Can you join my Secret Agency? Go to my user page, click the link at the top, and it will take you to the main page. Read it and make a request. I'll answer it, then you'll be in. NagaX 22:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Make a request, and I'll accept it. NagaX 23:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC)